Under The Moonlight
by Musical Princess 1412
Summary: 'Though this was a goodbye, both of them knew they will see each other always, in their hearts.' A Kaito-Aoko fanfiction. my first story(short story) on DC Fanfiction! *Happy reading*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Its Shruti from India. This is my First story on Detective Conan Fanfiction. I hope you will like it. I am not used to write stories on animes.**_

 _ **On with the fic!**_

 _ **I don't own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito 1412.**_

 _ **Under The Moonlight**_

Nakamori Aoko woke up early in the morning as usual. She stood up from the bed and opened the window to let the sun rays enter her room. She smiled on hearing the chirping of birds. Then she tied her hair in a ponytail and walked out of her room. While walking towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her dad, Kaito and herself, she greeted her dad in the drawing room, who was reading newspaper.

"Ohayo, Dad!" Aoko greeted her dad with a smile.

"Ohayo!" her dad replied her in a disgusted voice.

Aoko's smile was replaced by concerned expressions. _Dad! What's wrong with him again?_ She thought.

"This KID! Geez!" she heared her dad murmuring.

Her soft expressions quickly changed into frown on hearing KID's name. _KID KID…that KID again! KID no baka! When will he stop kidding around my dad? Geez, that bloody thief!_

She went towards the kitchen to bring some juice for her dad to cool his mind. She poured some orange juice in glass and went to her dad.

"Dad, here!" she said handling him the glass of juice.

"What?" her dad looked at her, "why?"

"To cool your mind. I know you are working hard to capture that KID and he is still kidding around you making fun of you and your inspectors. I can understand dad." Aoko said in a concerned tone.

"It's okay Aoko! Why don't you go and make breakfast? Kaito-kun will come soon." Her dad suggested her.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. But what should I make for the breakfast dad?" she asked thinking what to make for the breakfast.

"Anything Aoko." He replied then got engrossed in his newspaper again.

"Maybe I should make something Kaito likes. That poor thing had to tolerate with fish last night." Aoko talked to herself. He father looked at her with twitched eye.

 _Could it be these two…?_ He thought.

"Aoko…" her dad called.

"What, Dad?" she asked.

"Are you and Kaito-kun dating?" he asked.

Aoko blinked her eyes in shock. Her face started heating up with a tinge of red. It was true she had feelings for him. But date? That was not a thing for her. He would never date a girl like Aoko or rather Aoko or something like that.

"Ne Aoko?" her dad's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"Tell me are you and Kaito-kun dating?" her dad asked again.

Aoko frowned, "Keep asking this question again and I will not give you breakfast!" she turned her blushing face away from her dad folding her hands near her chest.

"But tell me!" her dad said with a forcing tone.

"Ofcourse NOT!" she said highlighting the word 'not'.

"Why?" her dad asked like a little kid asking stupid questions.

"Why means? We are just friends…JUST FRIENDS. Got it! Who will date an ahou like him? huh?" she walked away towards the kitchen.

Hours later:-

Aoko was already in the school. She was looking here and there as if she was looking for someone.

"Nakamori-san!" Koizumi Akako walked up towards her.

"Akako-chan! Ohayo!" she greeted her.

"Ohayo! Tell me, are you looking for someone?" she asked.

"Umm…Yeah, for Kaito. He had not even shown himself for the breakfast." She replied sadly.

"Don't worry he must be busy with an important work. " Akako suggested.

"Yeah, Kaito is getting really busy these days." She said sadly.

 _I wonder what happened. He's changed suddenly. He had stopped joking around me. Is he okay?_ She thought about him. It was true. Kuroba Kaito was busy these days gathering information about the Pandora and the organization behind it. Soon he will take hold of Pandora and destroy the gem and take down the organization behind it too.

Kaito had really changed. He got much more serious than before. He stopped joking around Aoko and insulting her by revealing her panties color in front of everyone. Their mop-chases had already come to halt. Their regular classes seemed boring without those two bickering all the time. It was not only Aoko who missed Kaito's foolishness and his stupid magic tricks but everyone seemed to have habit of his magic tricks. And thus everyone including their Sensei missed those things.

Many questions were running through her mind but she had no answers for them. The only way to get answers for her questions was _Kaito._ But he had not shown himself for hours. And she was waiting for him.

The school bell rang. The school had ended but Kaito had not shown himself. She thought he will come after recess. But he did not. And she was walking home alone from school. Suddenly, she felt her skirt lifted up. She got furious, closed her eyes and turned around shouting.

"Kaito no baka!" she yelled thinking that he was the one who lifted her skirt to expose the colour of her panties. She opened her eyes only to see no one was there expect for some people who were looking at her with weird faces. She was badly embarrassed for behaving stupidly in front of public. She turned and started walking back home.

 _I am missing Kaito so badly that I feel like he is joking around exposing colour of my panties. Why? Why his absence is affecting me so much? It's nothing more than a crush. Or maybe…it is…LOVE! Ugh! What am I thinking?_

She tried hard not to think about Kaito and her feelings for Kaito but she ended up thinking about him. She was worried about his whereabouts. He was not even at his home.

 _Where he could be?_ Aoko thought to herself as she sat on her bed looking at her photograph with Kaito which was taken at the Tropical Land when Aoko had insisted him on a date with her. She looked at his house from the window and sighed. She was getting out of her mind now. So she decided to go in the garden in front of the Clock Tower, which was her and Kaito's place of memories. It was the place where they met. She sat on the bench glancing the Clock Tower; when tear drops fell off her eyes.

 _Baka! Why are you crying? He will be alright. I know!_ She told herself. _Where are you, Kaito?_

She looked at the massive building of the Clock Tower in front of her and gave a watery smile. She was feeling so lonely today. Her dad was busy with the KID heist. The Criminal 1412 had announced that he will get hold of the 'Bleeding Emerald' today. Whenever she felt lonely, she used to spend time with Kaito. But she had not even seen him today. So she decided to spend time near the Clock Tower, it felt like Kaito was with her as her memories. She started shedding tears because she was missing him.

"Stupid. Stop crying, Aoko. Why are you crying? Everything is fine. Everything is alright. No need to cry." She concerned herself because there was no one else who could concern her that time. She was alone or at least she knew she was alone. But unknown to her, a figure in white was watching her crying. The figure watched her crying, then concerning herself not to cry but crying again, wiping her tears again and again with the sleeves of her long-sleeved shirt.

"Aoko…" the figure whispered, sadness and concern could be clearly seen in its eyes.

Suddenly, Aoko started shivering. She felt something wrong. She felt like something bad could happen in her life. Why she felt like this? She had this feeling since morning. Maybe because she felt lonely, maybe because she was crying for hours, maybe because she was missing Kaito? She shivered once again as she felt someone was watching her. She looked around and saw a figure in white walking towards her. She could deduce that it was a man as he came in view. She stood up from the bench and starred at the figure. That man was walking towards her with his hands in his pocket, a cape hanging on his back and a magician hat on his head. Her expressions changed into frown as she saw the infamous KID The Phantom Thief alias The Magician of The Moonlight or whatever name he had got, for Aoko he was just a mere thief who was humiliating her dad. KID walked and stood right in front of her with his famous poker face covering the real Kaito.

As he came into light, she saw something red on his left arm. It was _blood._

 _Why his arm is bleeding?_ She thought.

Just then she saw him smile. She got more confused. Questions kept running in her mind like a bullet train. Why was he here? Why was he hurt? Why was he smiling? And most importantly, why on the earth he came to her?

"What are you doing here?" KID asked at once.

But Aoko could feel lump in her throat. She wanted to speak, but she was too confused to answer him. _Why is he asking me?_ She asked herself and then cleared her throat to answer him.

"What are you doing here?" instead she ended up asking him the same question.

"I came to see you!" KID's answer made her eyes widened.

"Why?" she asked.

"I saw you crying that's why!" he answered simply.

"I was not crying!" she almost yelled.

"Really?" KID said while taking off his glove from right hand and wiping her tears as he leaned closer to her.

Aoko shivered on his touch but she also felt his touch familiar; she kept looking at him with widened eyes and tears still oozing out of her eyes.

 _His touch…why it is so familiar?_

"What's wrong Aoko?" he asked, making Aoko gasp as he called her name.

 _His style of calling my name…why I think I've heard it?_

"You can tell me, consider me as your friend!" he said.

"Why should I tell you? And why should I consider you as my friend?" She yelled at him, "Who the hell are you? A thief! A mare thief humiliating my dad since years! Because of you he never gave time to his only daughter. And you are telling me to consider you my friend. I hate you, got it! I just hate you!" she yelled at him as she fell on her knees and started sobbing covering her face by her hands.

 _Aoko…_

Aoko spitted out everything that was inside her heart. She never told this to anyone. Neither Keiko nor Kaito.

Kaito remembered the day he met her. She was crying because she was alone and her dad was busy with KID's heist. That time his dad, Toichi was KID The Phantom Thief. The little boy was unable to see her crying. And hence he presented a beautiful rose in front of her by his magic. She was surprised. But she smiled and their friendship started. But unknown to themselves, their beautiful friendship turned into love.

For the first time in his life, Kaito felt his poker face breaking. It was time. Aoko must know the truth now. He was the reason of her tears, he made her heart break. But he was not doing all of this by himself. He would never break Aoko's heart. He loved her. Though he kept on teasing her, humiliating her, insulting her, calling her uncute and male a few times, he knew Aoko was the most beautiful and strong girl he ever met. She was his _moon! His Beautiful Moon!_

He kneeled down in front of Aoko and removed her hands which were covering her face. She looked at him. He smiled.

"You know sometimes crying is good way to loosen the load on your heart! Thanks for telling me your pains!" he said in concerned tone.

"Why? Why I told you all this?" she looked down, tears still flowing out of her eyes, "This all was supposed to be my secret!"

"Then how about I tell you my secret now?" he looked at her. She was looking at him with widened eyes.

"Yes! You told me yours and now it's my turn!" he smiled, "Take off my hat!"

 _What? Is he really revealing his identity? Why?_

"Take it off! Come on!" he said.

She took off his hat with trembling hands.

"Now take off my monocle!" he said.

"No! I can't! I can't do that!" she looked down and almost yelled.

"Come on! Why not?" he asked simply.

"Why are you revealing yourself in front of me? Go away! Leave me alone!" she yelled crying more tears.

Kaito held her chin and made her look at him, "No, I can't leave you alone now. Not again. I don't want you to be the same Aoko; you were when we first met 10 years ago, here on the Clock Tower."

Aoko quickly looked at him and there their eyes met. His blue orbs were looking into her blue ones.

"Kaito?" Aoko spoke, "You are Kaitou KID!"

"Yes!" before Aoko could say something he spoke, "Aoko, please understand. I have some reasons!"

"And I want to know what your reasons are!" Aoko said.

"Of course. That's why I am here. Aoko, my Dad were Kaitou KID 8 years ago." He revealed.

"So that's why people thought Kaitou KID was old." Aoko said.

"My Dad was killed by a strange organization. He did not die in an accident, Aoko! He was killed. He was killed!" Kaito's poker face broke and few tears fell off his eyes. Aoko hugged him around his neck. He rested his chin on her shoulders.

"Why was he killed, Kaito?" she asked.

Then he told her the story of Pandora.

"I just became Kaitou KID to catch those criminals and take revenge of my father's death. I will destroy Pandora and the organization behind it too." Kaito said confidently.

"But how are you going to find them? You are not a detective or a police? Why don't you ask my Dad to help you?" she suggested him.

"No Aoko! The organization is dangerous. I don't want to involve Keibu and you to get involved in all of this mess! Kudo is helping me!" he said.

"Kudo? You mean Kudo Shinichi? Hasn't he disappeared?" she asked.

"No, he is also searching for an organization. We think the organizations we are searching for are two parts of a big criminal organization." He told her.

"Why is he searching another organization? And where is he?" she asked.

He told her about Kudo's shrinking due to the organization and him living as Edogawa Conan. Aoko knew that Conan boy. She was sure that he was not just a kid. He was more matured and intelligent than his age. She was equally shocked as Kaito was after deducing his secret. Kaito had disguised as Shinichi to help him with Ran.

"So have you found anything?" she asked.

"Yeah! But I must steal jewels and gems from foreign countries." He told her, "So…" he stopped and looked down.

"So?" she asked.

"So I must go." Aoko felt her heart breaking into pieces after listening him.

"I will go with mom. Sorry Aoko, but I have to break contact with you." Kaito said, covering his poker face.

"Kaito please! Don't go!" Aoko reached out for his hands as she started crying.

"I am afraid Aoko, the organization will hurt your or Keibu to reach to me. They will surely find my true identity. I don't want to risk your life because I…" he stopped again.

 _I Love You!_ He said in mind.

"What?" she asked still crying.

"I…" he wanted to tell her that he loved her but a voice interrupted him. The voice of someone's footsteps.

Kaito suspected something fishy. Just then a bullet struck his arm. Aoko gasped in terror. She saw blood dripping out of Kaito's arm.

 _Kaito! That's why he was bleeding when he came._

Kaito stood in front of Aoko to protect her. He then picked her up in his arms and soared in the fly with the help of his hand glider. Aoko hugged him tightly, scared of his sudden action.

"Kaito!" she said in concern, "Are you hurt?"

"No! I am fine." He said as they were flying under the moon.

Aoko looked at the moon "Wow! What a beautiful moon!" she exclaimed.

"Yes!" he said wondering about which moon she was talking. The only moon he knew was in his arms as they were flying under the moonlight. He smiled at her. She smiled at him. Their eyes met.

"Aoko?" he called her name.

"Yes?"

"Will you wait for me?" he asked calmly.

"I will!" she said, looking deep in his eyes and hugging him more tightly.

He flied in Aoko's terrace and now both were standing on the terrace.

"This is a goodbye, Aoko!" he said looking in her eyes.

"Don't say like that. I hate goodbyes." She said as few tears slipped off her eyes.

"Ahou, don't cry!" he held her by her shoulders. "I will be back soon!"

"I know!" she cried.

"I will miss you." he said as he felt crying.

"I will miss you too." She said.

Poof!

He presented a beautiful blue rose in front her.

"Here, for my beautiful blue moon!" he said.

She smiled through the tears as she accepted the rose.

And then he took out his hand glider and soared off towards the sky; shedding a few tears after he went out of her sight.

 _I love you, Aoko._

 _I love you, Kaito._

Though this was a goodbye, both of them knew they will see each other always, in their hearts. Their love will always remain the same though they are on separate ways. It doesn't matter, they are not physically together but their hearts and souls will be always together.

* * *

 ** _Will Kaito and Aoko see each other? will they confess their feelings? to know stay tunned._**

 ** _I really don't know when i will be update the next chapter. but hope you will wait for it._**

 ** _Till then...Take care guys!_**

 ** _This is Musical Princess 1412 signing off..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys! I am back with the next chapter! Thanks for your reviews! On with the fic!**_

 _ **I don't own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito 1412 and any of its characters!**_

* * *

 _ **Under The Moonlight**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Months passed. Aoko never heard from Kaito. She missed him badly. Aoko and her dad were moved to the Mouri Detective Agency by Hakuba Saguru on Kaito's demand so that the organization behind him could not find them and hurt them.

It was night of full moon. Aoko was glancing at the full moon. She remembered the day when they said goodbye. That night too was a night of full moon. Her tears looked like crystal drops due to the moon light. Few tears fell off her eyes as she hugged Kaito's photograph tightly to her chest. Just then there was knock on the door. Aoko wiped her eyes and opened the door. It was Hakuba Saguru.

"Hakuba-kun?" Aoko was surprised too seen after weeks.

"Aoko-kun, how are you?" He asked.

"I am good. Come in." She said opening the door fully to let him inside.

He came and sat on one of the chairs arranged. Aoko sat on another chair.

"It's been too long, Hakuba-kun. You never came after you left dad and me here." She said

"Yeah, I was busy with some cases." He answered.

"Have you heard anything from Kaito lately?" She asked.

Saguru felt bad. Sadly, he didn't know anything about him and his whereabouts. All he received was a parcel from Kaito and a note saying to give it to Aoko. That's why he was here.

"Umm…not particularly, but I received a parcel from him and a note saying to give it to you." He said, taking out a medium sized box and giving it to her.

"Thank you, Hakuba-kun." She thanked him with a smile.

"Keep smiling Aoko-kun. I don't like when you are sad." He hugged her, "I know Kuroba-kun will come back soon." He smiled as he separated her from hug.

"Good Night!" He greeted her and left.

"Good Night!" She greeted back and closed the door as he left.

She opened the parcel. Inside was a beautiful, fully opened rose. She took it in her hands but realized it was artificial. She got confused and started looking at it. Just then she found a very small button on it. She clicked it and music started playing. Then a voice came from it. The voice was recorded. It was song sung by someone too familiar to Aoko.

 _ **I wanna write you a song**_

 _ **One as beautiful as you are sweet**_

Aoko realized it was Kaito's voice. Tears fell off her eyes on the rose which looked like dew drops due to the moon light.

 _ **With just a hint of pain**_

 _ **For the feeling that I get when you are gone**_

 _ **I wanna write you a song**_

 _ **I wanna lend you my coat**_

 _ **One that's as soft as your cheek**_

 _ **So when the world is cold**_

 _ **You'll have a hiding place you can go**_

 _ **I wanna lend you my coat**_

 _ **Ooh, everything I need I get from you**_

 _ **Ooh, givin' back is all I wanna do**_

 _ **I wanna build you a boat**_

 _ **One as strong as you are free**_

 _ **So any time you think that your heart is gonna sink**_

 _ **You know it won't**_

 _ **I wanna build you a boat**_

 _ **Ooh, everything I need I get from you**_

 _ **Ooh, givin' back is all I wanna do**_

 _ **Ooh, everything I need I get from you**_

 _ **Ooh, givin' back is all I wanna do**_

 _ **I wanna write you a song**_

 _ **One to make your heart remember me**_

 _ **So any time I'm gone**_

 _ **You can listen to my voice and sing along**_

 _ **I wanna write you a song**_

 _ **I wanna write you a song**_

Aoko's heart was racing with high speed. She had goose bumps on her skin till the song ended. No sooner the song ended than Aoko felt weak and she felt on her knees on the floor. The song expressed everyting that Kaito wanted to express from years. Moreover it expressed how grateful Kaito was towards her. After Kaito's father died and his mother decided to travel the world, Kaito was alone. But Nakamori keibu and Aoko became his family. He missed his parents but he never felt alone. Because whenever he felt lonely, Aoko was always there for him no matter how much they bickered.

Aoko felt lump in her heart. She started crying badly. She missed him all the time but that time she was missing him badly. She wanted to hug him and take all his pain away. She wanted to fix all his broken parts. She wanted to love him and now she was out of control. She wanted to tell him how much she is desperate for him. But she didn't know where he was. She had no option rather than waiting for him. Tears started falling rapidly as she looked at his pic and hugged t even tighter to her heart.

Ran also had tears. Unknown to Aoko, Ran had been watching her since Hakuba left. Right now, Ran was the only one who could understand Aoko. She had been through situation like this. In fact she too was in situation like this. Shinichi still wasn't back. Unknown to her, he was still Conan. She walked towards Aoko. Aoko quickly wiped her tears and gave her a fake smile.

"No, you should not pretend to be strong Aoko-chan!" Ran kneeled down and put her hands on her shoulders to confront her. "You are pretending to be strong from months. Why? Why you always carry this emotionless face? Aoko-chan, crying does not make people weak or look like a fool. People cry because they were being too strong."

"It's not just an emotionless face. It's called Poker Face," Aoko answered.

"It doesn't matter what it's called. Just tell me why you carry it?" Ran asked.

"Because he told me that-

' _Smiles and Laughter are always good. But never forget your Poker Face!_ '"

Ran was shocked. But then she smiled, tears slowly peeping out of her eyes. She had only heard that once a girl loves a guy, she only loves him and is desperate about him; but today she saw this happening. Really, Aoko loved Kaito so much that he also hadn't loved himself. She hugged Aoko.

"Aoko-chan, he will come back soon!" Ran smiled at her.

"I know…" Aoko smiled back, "Now let's go our dads will be coming soon and we still haven't cooked the dinner."

Then both went in the kitchen to cook dinner.

The same day in a building:-

"Nakamori-keibu! The thieves ran towards the back door. Roger!" Nakamori Ginzo's policeman from the task force spoke through the walkie-talkie.

"Okay. I am going back side of this building. Follow me there! Roger!" Nakamori-keibu replied.

He ran towards the back door of the building where the two thieves just came out off the back door.

"Freeze!" Nakamori stood in front of them, confidently gun pointed towards them. "Give up! Or I will shoot you!" he yelled.

The two thieves, who were scared, suddenly changed their expressions. Nakamori was confused as both the thieves grinned at him. Suddenly, he was shot in his back. He turned back and saw one guy holding his gun and grinning at him. Nakamori still pulled the trigger of his gun and shot at that guy. But that guy was quick he shot two bullets in his stomach. Nakamori Ginzo fell on the ground. Those guys ran away. The policemen were late. By the time they reached there, Nakamori was lying in the pool of blood. They quickly took him in a hospital. Nakamori Ginzo was feeling lost. He had never failed to catch any thief. The last time he felt lost was the time when his wife died and he was helpless. He lied on the hospital bed; his eyes closed and waiting for his breaths to stop. Now he was tired, tired of being helpless. After Kaito left, he could help Aoko, who was badly missing him. No matter how much he wanted her to smile and be happy, he was unable to form smile on her face. He even asked Hakuba to date her. But it all went in vain. When Aoko told him about Kaito's identity as Kaitou KID, he was very angry. But he was helpless again when she told him that she loves Kaito. She told him Kaito's story and asked him to forgive him. He agreed. He could do anything for Aoko. But now his condition was serious. He knew he can't be alive now. He decided to wait for Aoko.

Aoko entered the hospital running and crying and Ran following her with her dad and Conan. Aoko entered her dad's ward. She hugged him and called his name.

"Dad! Dad! Please wake up! Wake up! You can't just lay down there. Not like this dad! Please wake up!" she yelled.

Ran held her by her shoulders.

"Dad, you can't lay down like this. Please wake up!" she cried badly.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. Slowly, he ruffled her hair.

"Aoko, it's over. I told you before also that I will not be there with you forever, didn't I? You have to live your life without me. I need to go…"

Aoko interrupted him, "No! Not so soon. Dad, you wanted to see me in a bride's dress, right? Kaito will come soon. We will go back to our house again. We will become family again. Kaito wants to apologize you. He will not like this at all. He will not be happy if he will not see you again. You are his father now, right? You always loved him like your son. You know, he always told me that you are a hero. You are my hero Dad!"

"Heroes can fall Aoko! And I need to go to your mom. Now I can't stand my life without her. I had lived many years without her, but now I can't. And now your hero is Kaito-kun. Only he deserves your love."

"No Dad, you can't leave me! I love you, Dad!" Aoko cried bitterly.

"I love you too Aoko, but right now Kaito-kun needs your love not me!" He held Aoko's hand, "I wanted to give your hand in Kaito-kun's hand before I die. But it's okay. Now let me say goodbye." He said as he started breathing heavily. The ventilator showed that his heart beats counted less than normal.

"No! No, no!" Aoko yelled.

The environment in the ward was tensed, sad and broken. Ran was hugging her father all this time. Mouri Kogoro also had tears in his eyes. He knew how much heart breaks when we are separated from our family. But then he also got a lesson. He changed himself since Nakamori father and daughter came in his house. Eri was also back. And they started living happy family life again. Conan aka Shinichi in his child form also had tears in his eyes. He was living without his parents. He also missed them. He also knew how it feels when we are away from family.

"Come on Aoko, now let me go! Don't cry, Kaito-kun will come back soon. Marry him and live happily. I am excited to meet your mom." He smiled.

"Dad!" Aoko yelled. "I love you, Dad!"

"I love you too, Aoko!"

Aoko felt the grip of his hand loosened. His eyes were closed. The machine started beeping as it showed null heart beats. Aoko started crying badly. Her face went pale. Seeing her like that, Ran also started crying hugging her Dad. Hakuba Saguru, who was standing in the door, came near Aoko, who was crying hugging her dad and held her by shoulders. Aoko looked at him.

"Hakuba-kun! Dad!" she cried again.

Saguru hugged her and rubbed her back. "I am so sorry, Aoko-kun. I could not do anything."

But Aoko kept on crying. Ran stopped crying and went near them.

"Hakuba-kun, take her home." She told.

Saguru nodded and they drove off to his house.

Few hours later:-

Saguru and Conan were talking on the phone.

"All that happened was too horrible, Hakuba". Conan spoke in a very serious tone, "How is Aoko-kun?"

"She is sleeping right now. She passed out when we got home. She is very broken. First Kaito left her and now her Dad. She had had enough. I just can't see her like this." Hakuba sounded sad.

"Oye Hakuba. Don't tell me you have a crush on her." Conan said.

"Since the day I saw, I had liked her. Just liked her okay! Kaito truly loves her." Hakuba cleared him.

"Hmm. Now I don't understand what to do. Do you know where Kuroba is? We need to tell him this." Conan asked.

"It's too late Kudo." Hakuba had tears in his eyes.

"Oye Hakuba, what are you speaking?" Conan aka Shinichi sounded scared.

"He is no more!" Hakuba answered.

Just then something fell and broke. Hakuba turned to see Aoko standing in the door of his room. A frame, which was holding fell and broke along with her _Heart!_

* * *

 ** _This is it! Poor Aoko. I broke her heart. What will happen next? To know, stay tuned. Don't forget to review!_**

 ** _Love ya guys!_**

 ** _This is Musical Princess 1412 signing off!_**


End file.
